The Little Mermaid
by Princess25599
Summary: this will be parts of the Little Mermaid


**I got this on my head for a long time, and now I will give you The Little Mermaid in Kung Fu Panda style:**

**Tigress- Ariel**

**Po- Prince Eric**

**Song- Ursula**

**Crane - Flounder**

**Mantis- Sebastian**

**Monkey- Max the dog**

**Mei Lung (an ooc he is a goose) - Scuttle**

**Okay, this will be a little part of the movie here is after Ursula sings "Poor Unfortunate Souls" and Ariel signs the contract. Enjoy!**

"Beluga, Sevruga come, winds of the Caspian Sea!" Song sang as magic circled around her and Tigress. "Larynxis, glossitis et max laryngitis la voce to me!" Song raised her arms as two magic ones appeared behind her. "Now, Sing!" Song told Tigress. Tigress then started vocalizing and a little light shone in her throat which meant there was her voice. "Keep singing!" Song yelled as she directed her magic hands towards Tigress. As Tigress continued singing, Song's magic hands went into Tigress' throat and took her voice away. Tigress held her throat with a surprised look on her face, as the magic hands took that little light that held her voice still vocalizing, and then the magic hands locked Tigress' voice in Song's necklace. Song then laughed evilly as magic grabbed Tigress as if she were some rag doll. Tigress began swishing her tail to get free; the magic surrounded her tail, and transformed her into a tiger. As the magic vanished, Tigress could not swim up due that she didn't know how to use her new legs. Crane and Mantis immediately went to her side and pulled her up, while Song continued laughing evilly. When Tigress got enough air, Crane and Mantis helped her get to the shore.

On the other side of the beach, Po played his flute in a sad tone, when he was done, Monkey asked, "what's wrong Po?" Po sighs and grabs his head as if he had a headache. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head; I looked everywhere Monkey, where could she be?"

Back in the shore, Tigress was practicing walking in her new legs falling every time, while Crane, Mantis, and Mei Lung started talking on to either try to get Tigress' voice and tail back or find that prince she fell in love with. Monkey then thought he heard voices. "Po! I think I hear something!" "What is it monkey?" Po asked with interest. "I don't know, we have to figure it out!" Monkey started running, with Po right behind him. Meanwhile, Mei Lung had found an old ship's veil, and he put it on Tigress as if it was a dress. Mei Lung whistled a sexy tone, while Tigress modeled her new "dress", suddenly; the four friends heard a monkey sound from the other side of the beach.

Monkey came running to find Tigress, Crane, Mantis and Mei Lung on the beach. Tigress out of fear climbed on top of a rock in hopes that Monkey could not reach her. "Monkey! Where are you?" called a voice. Tigress looked up to see Po looking around searching for Monkey. "Po, look who I found!" Monkey called out. Po took a look on Tigress while she gave him a cute little smile. "He he, I'm sorry if he scared you miss, he's a little—"Po stopped short when he looked closer to Tigress' face. "Hey, have we met before?" Po blurted out grabbing his chin in a confused tone. Tigress opened her mouth to answer forgetting that her voice is gone, she then pointed at her throat in hopes that Po could understand. "You can't speak or sing either?" Tigress shook her head sadly. "Then I guess we haven't met." Po replied sadly. Tigress led out a deep sigh, she then tried to make signs with her hands to tell him the whole story, Po tried to understand what she was trying to tell him but he failed every time he said something. Tigress was so focused in her signs that she started to lose balance and fell right into Po's arms. "Woah, careful, are you alright?" Tigress gave him a sad look, and Po took her away carrying her bridal style. "You poor thing, here let's go. I'll get you cleaned up don't worry." Po said softly heading towards the palace. Tigress looked happily at her friends who gave her a sign of "good luck" as she and Po left the beach.


End file.
